Honor al tejón
by Kaoru Black
Summary: La Casa de Hufflepuff se complace en presentar una compilación de anécdotas de los estudiantes de nuestra Casa. Con las posibles apariciones de los estudiantes de las otras Casas también. [Para la Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black]
1. (Leanne) No a ti

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Escogí el terror psicológico. La palabra sorteada es «tortura».

* * *

 **No a ti**

* * *

Leanne se esfuerza por impedir que un estremecimiento le recorra la espina dorsal. Katie ha tenido un puñado de buena suerte por no haber tocado con sus manos desnudas el collar de ópalo, o ahora estuviese escogiendo las flores para poner en su ataúd. Desde pequeña ha aprendido que no hay que confiar en nada que le haya dado una desconocida, ya que no se puede saber qué maleficios tiene un simple artefacto y por eso ha tratado de impedir que Katie cometa la mayor equivocación de la vida. Y quién se ha imaginado que un artilugio tan inocente como un collar ha estado demasiado cerca de asesinar a la amiga más estimada que tiene.

Es una **tortura** asistir a cada clase sin que Katie esté a la par de ella, riéndose de los patéticos chistes que hace y aconsejándola para que no deje las tareas a última hora. Aunque Katie ha sido la víctima del intento de asesinato hacia cualquier persona en este castillo, es Leanne quien debe de soportar los comentarios indiscretos con las millones de teorías hacia la salud de Katie, se esmera por mantenerse firme mientras que oye el pésame que le han dado desde que la noticia se ha propagado.

—¿Eres Leanne?

Se sorprende que Chang esté hablándole y que le sonría con comprensión. Leanne baja la mirada y asiente. Un par de estudiantes que van transitando ese pasillo les miran y se ríen de ellas.

—¿Qué quieres? —El tono le sale más mordaz de lo esperado—. Mira, no quiero tus condolencias. Katie no está muerta.

La mención de Katie tiene un efecto inesperado en ella. Los ojos le pican y un nudo en la garganta aparece. Traga en seco y une los labios antes de que emita el menor sonido. Debe de estar dirigiéndose a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas pero su cuerpo no reacciona y la visión se le vuelve borrosa. Aparta la mirada de Chang. Quiere irse de ahí y encerrarse en el aula más cercana hasta que la tranquilidad vuelva a ella.

O eso ha intentado a hacer.

Chang se ha acercado a ella y le ha dado un abrazo, apoyando una mano en la cabeza de Leanne y acariciando los cabellos de ella. Parpadea en repetidas ocasiones mientras que Chang continúa con aquella sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro.

—Nadie me consoló a mí. No te pasará a ti.

Y llora.


	2. (Hepzibah S) Las antigüedades

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

La palabra sorteada es «desconsuelo».

* * *

 **Las antigüedades**

* * *

Hepzibah ignora el hollín que cae de la puerta al abrirse y entra en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes.

En ningún momento ha entrado a una tienda que carece de pulcritud y limpieza, sin embargo, le ha dado una oportunidad al saber que hay artilugios invaluables que no se ven en otra parte del Callejón Diagon. Este lugar tiene una reputación que no asegura la procedencia de los objetos que se adquieren pero no es un detalle que importe para la bruja. Si un artilugio tiene el prestigio necesario para atraer la atención de los consumidores, es comprensible que no se desvele la fuente de dónde se ha conseguido. Está establecido que la competencia siempre busca un modo para hundir a quienes considera una amenaza.

En dos años ha adquirido dos objetos muy especiales en esta tienda.

En cierto modo es inadmisible que no haya sospechado ni por un segundo que ha tenido en su poder dos reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts. La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el Relicario de Salazar Slytherin; sin embargo, el precio que le ha dado solo por el Relicario es tan ridículo que se ha esmerado por no desternillarse de la risa. La cara de **desconsuelo** que ha tenido él cuando le ha dicho que no va a pagar más de cincuenta galeones por un relicario tan cutre y descuidado es inolvidable. Hepzibah reconoce una buena compra cuando la ve.

El hecho que tenga algo de polvo encima indica que es una antigüedad.

Y ella ama las antigüedades.

—¿Y ese collar?

—Le recomiendo que no lo toque, señorita. —Le sonríe al joven que le ha hablado por no haber insinuado que está vieja o gorda. Le importa un _knut_ que sea verdad, esa no es ninguna razón para andar diciéndoselo a una bruja que le hechizaría en el acto—. Está maldecido para asesinar a quien lo toque.

Interesante pero innecesario a pesar que las gemas de ópalo que tiene son preciosas.

—¿Ha cobrado la vida de alguien?

—No que esté enterado.

Hepzibah le echa un vistazo. Su porte es de alguien de buena cuna. Desconoce si el joven está enterado que la familia Smith desciende de la mismísima Helga Hufflepuff.

Le da una sonrisa sardónica.

—Ryddle, pon el aviso. —Ignora el ruido que es la voz del dueño—. Los aurores no deben saber de dónde vino el collar.

No hay nada atrayente.


	3. (Gabriel T) Cíñete al libreto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de noviembre para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Cíñete al libreto**

* * *

Érase una vez en un rectángulo finito donde la impertinencia alcanza su máxima expresión.

La retahíla de palabras que profieren los bárbaros que montan en su corcel, fabricado de madera y de utilidad cuestionable, mientras que llevan las armas necesarias que solo pueden usar aquellos indigentes. Se refiere los entrenados en las más finas artes de cómo golpear y ultrajar la integridad física del oponente, no a los que piden limosna.

Una pelota pequeña, tan pequeña que no es vista ni siquiera por la lupa más grande, sobrevuela por sobre el terreno mientras que disfruta de su libertad.

Oh, qué gran horror, es ver que esa pobrecita pelotita tan asediada por esos monstruos sin corazón; que no piensan más que en cogerla con sus manos ennegrecidas con indumentaria de dudosa procedencia. ¿Es qué nadie más que Gabriel toma en cuenta los sentimientos de esa pelotita? Seguro que su confianza se ha menguado luego de las humillaciones que ha sufrido.

—Me quiero ir de aquí —dice Gabriel, en tono de súplica, mirando las callosas manos de su amigo; no, no lo tocará—; carcelero, déjeme ir.

—¿Qué «carcelero» ni que ocho cuartos? —Darrel pone los ojos en blanco—. Déjate de palabas políticamente incorrectas y céntrate en…

Gabriel está apunto de debatir pero, al escuchar un alarido que le recuerda a una _banshee_ en ataque, se asegura que la vida es tan injusta. No entiende cómo los bravos protectores olvidan a los inocentes útiles que no se defienden a sí mismo.

Tal fiero temperamento no es merecedor de los golpes sinfín que le dan.

—Oye —susurra Gabriel a Darrel—, ¿por qué estoy narrando como si estuviese desquiciado?

—¿Nunca has oído de la actuación fuera del carácter del personaje en las historias escritas por fans? —Darrel enarca una ceja—. Es popular por aquí.

—No —responde—. Un momento, ¿tenemos fans? —pregunta con ilusión.

—Tú y yo, no —desestima el otro—. Un tipo con la cara rajada y un rubio niño de papá que todavía no nacen, que se odian y que gustan de emparejar, sí.

Gabriel bufa.

—¿Y qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo? Digo, nosotros.

—Nuestro problema, dulzura, es que nos falta más popularidad con los fans. Somos muy terciarios.

—Entonces, ¿secundarios?

—Tampoco.

—¿Al menos sabes para qué estoy denigrando mi persona?

—Quizá te hagan bailar el Harlem Shake en el estadio —responde Darrel.

—… ¡Exijo mis derechos como personaje olvidado honrado que soy!

* * *

La palabra sorteada es «estadio».

El _Harlem Shake_ es un estilo popular de baile de hip hop y el título de una canción instrumental de bajo pesado del 2012 producida por Baauer.


	4. (Mérope G) El color de la insensibilidad

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **El color de la insensibilidad**

* * *

La nieve es tan obediente que ni se queja al caer al suelo. No le importa ser pisoteada y arrastrada, ser utilizada como arma o desaparecer acabada la época. La nieve cumple el propósito que tiene; se sabe que está ahí, a la vista de todos los que la quieran ver, y solo se acercan cuando quieren obtener algo de ella; en caso contrario, ni se percatan que ha llegado hasta que se ha ido.

En la choza familiar se encuentra solo Mérope, así que ella se permite contemplar a través de la ventana la nieve.

No refleja emoción alguna en el momento que apoya una mano en el marco roído de madera, que colapsará si cualquier objeto impacta en él. A menos que Mérope encienda una vela, lo que no va a hacer hasta que su padre se lo ordene, la única luz que le llega es la que proviene de la luna.

Mérope suspira con pesadez y se aleja de ahí. Se voltea, acomoda la espalda contra el muro y se deja caer al suelo.

—Así que padre todavía no ha bajado —dice su hermano mayor, antes de cruzarse de brazos y murmurar palabras ininteligibles que a Mérope no le importan—. Mejor así. No le necesitamos aquí.

—Sí, Morfin.

El mago se encamina hacia el sofá de segunda mano que ha encontrado en el vertedero de Gran Hangleton. Se sienta y mueve la varita entre sus dedos mientras que da un resoplido.

—¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Tengo una manzana podrida y la mitad de un pan mohoso. También conseguí un té de hierbas de un noble que se cabreó porque no era lo que pidió; lo iba a tirar pero lo levité hacia mí antes que sucediera.

—Imbéciles de la nobleza.

—Sí, Morfin. —Mérope avanza hacia la mesa y parte un cuarto del pan; se lo lleva hacia su hermano, quien se deleita ante la delicia que ve. «Los ricos no saben lo que tienen», piensa pero no se atreve a que salga de sus labios.

—Te esmeraste hoy.

Mérope asiente, sin sonreír.

Morfin come lentamente la pieza de pan que tiene, disfrutando de lo que es la última vez que comerá en un tiempo. Antes de dar el último bocado, le sonríe con desgana a su hermana y le convida del pedazo que le queda.

—Tienes que comer —insiste, agitando el pan enfrente de Mérope.

—Sí, Morfin.

* * *

El concepto de vacío también suele relacionarse con la ausencia de sentimientos, y en este sentido el blanco es, junto con el gris, el color de la insensibilidad. Obtenido de: aprendizajeyvida punto com/2014/03/17/el-color-blanco/


	5. (Dolores U) Clavel amarillo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Clavel amarillo**

* * *

La sonrisa que tiene la bruja en el rostro se vuelve un poco más forzada, después de escuchar el comentario positivo que padre ha dado sobre la época navideña. Se muerde la comisura del labio y empieza a cerrar la mano por encima de la falda, arrugando la tela y clavando las uñas en él; el brazo le tiembla mientras se recuerda que no vale la pena hablar con él.

En la mesa solo están colocados dos juegos de vasos, platos y cubiertos; padre está llevando personalmente lo que van a almorzar. No va a tener el mismo sazón que le da dado madre. Ladea la vista hacia un costado, en dirección a la sala, allá continúan los regalos que se ha negado a tocar.

Une los labios en una fina línea.

Su adorado hermano menor ha tenido que estar aquí, sonriendo emocionado y ansioso por saber qué le han dado. Ella nunca ha sido buena escogiendo obsequios, en especial si se trata para un niño, pero Max siempre ha amado los que le ha dado.

—¿No irás a abrir la correspondencia? Creo que una de tus amigas te envió algo.

Dolores cruza los brazos a nivel del pecho. Y qué importa si le ha comprado lo que sea; resopla y tiene el impulso de ultrajar la dignidad de padre para desquitarse; sin embargo, reconoce que no hará que Max regrese a casa.

«Si este imbécil lo echó... ¡Lo echó!».

Da un largo suspiro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta él, preocupado. Dolores le da una mirada desafiante, llena de rabia. Padre ladea la cabeza—. ¿Hija mía?

El tono de padre es preocupado, como si le importase su hija.

—Mi Max. Aquí. Ahora.

El rostro de él se torna turbio un segundo, se ablanda paulatinamente.

—Eso no será posible —dice con suavidad.

Un picor le aparece en los ojos, parpadea. Sin embargo, alza el mentón y mantiene el semblante.

—Tú no quieres que estemos juntos —murmura con un hilo de voz apenas audible—. ¡Nunca lo quisiste!

—Él no es como tú.

Su padre se acerca a ella dispuesto a reconfortarla, a infundir el calidez que le ha sido negada sin que Dolores tuviese voz o voto. Max se ha ido, para siempre.

Y la manera en que se ha enterado ha sido por una carta.

Una lágrima escapa de uno de sus ojos.

—Nunca te perdonaré por quitarme a mi hermano, padre.

* * *

El clavel amarillo simboliza el desprecio por alguien, algo.


	6. (Fabian P) Quédate aquí

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de marzo para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Usé el extra de 100 palabras.

* * *

 **Quédate aquí**

* * *

Se está volviendo difícil que el oxígeno le llegue a los pulmones, a pesar que está en un parque rodeado por árboles frondosos que golpetean las ramas entre sí al son de un ritmo estruendoso y distante. Permanece en calma, tratando de descifrar en qué momento se ha convertido en una pesadilla. El enorme barullo que está transcurriendo a más de dos metros de él le mantiene alerta, sabiendo que todavía hay oportunidad para que vuelva a ver a su hermano mayor.

Puede que esté recostado en contra del árbol, con la mano derecha presionando sobre la herida que hay en el antebrazo izquierdo, el cual no ha dejado de sangrar, sin embargo, confía en las habilidades de Gideon para sobrevivir al ataque. Un grito desgarrador le perfora los oídos y le rompe el corazón, las heridas grotescas en el cuerpo de su hermano se van haciendo más visibles.

Le da nauseas; los hechizos de sanación nunca han sido su fuerte, ojalá que no tenga que emplearlos.

La varita extraviada en medio del combate, la mano ensangrentada y la vista nublándose a cada segundo que pasa le están confirmando las sospechas. La magia no verbal pudiese funcionar, si todavía tuviese la fuerza necesaria para concentrar su magia en esa parte de su cuerpo. A pesar que en algún momento realmente el oxígeno ya no entrará, mantiene la esperanza que Gideon regrese para que juntos vayan a San Mungo.

Los párpados empiezan a cerrarse.

No, alto ahí. No puede, no lo permitirá. No aquí, no ahora.

Está demasiado cerca para desposar a la mujer que ama, Emmeline, está demasiado cerca por encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse para no morir. Le ha dado un anillo, joder, un anillo es la máxima prueba que va a cumplir lo que ha prometido. No puede faltar a su palabra, Emmeline quedará desconsolada.

Y Molly también.

Un segundo grito resuena, el cuerpo de GIdeon se desploma en el suelo. Fabian va arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose más agotado a cada paso que da. No, tiene que continuar. Llega donde está Gideon que está respirando difícilmente, con la piel más pálida que ha visto nunca.

—Quédate, estoy aquí —dice, temeroso y con la voz entrecortada. Le quiere decir que se alegra de que todavía esté vivo, no obstante, no se atreve—. Quédate, por favor, quédate, quédate. No debí perder mi varita, por favor… Quédate, quédate, hermano.

—¿Tú…?

Gideon empieza a toser.

—La familia es lo primero. —Le sonríe. Se inclina hacia él—. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que nuestra Molly? Vámonos; quédate conmigo, hermano.

Le quiere decir que ha hecho un trabajo luchando contra los cinco mortífagos, que van a sobrevivir y que será el padrino de su boda, sin embargo, Gideon deja de respirar mientras que la presión que ejerce Fabian sobre el antebrazo se deshace lentamente y la mano queda a la par del resto del cuerpo.

Intercambia una mirada con Gideon, pese a que Gideon no le devuelve el gesto.

Fabian desea no haber visto nada.


	7. (Broderick B) Luz del sol

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de marzo para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Luz del sol**

* * *

Al menos está recuperando la movilidad del cuerpo, que es lo único que ha pedido desde que está confinado a la cama del hospital. En ocasiones le ha dado jaqueca cuando ha tratado de recordar más de aquel momento en que todo se ha tornado un tormento para él, pero lo que sabe es más que suficiente para alertar a Fudge de los peligros que corren en frente de sus narices. El Ministro de Magia podrá ser lo incompetente que quiera, sin embargo, no lo cree tan estúpido para ignorar lo que desencadena una profecía.

La profecía que involucra a Voldemort y Harry Potter, ni más ni menos.

Lamentablemente, la constante compañía que tiene es la Flor Voladora que le ha regalado algún alma caritativa. La sanadora Strout lo ha convencido para que la cuide, alegando que ya está mejorando lo necesario para ocuparse de la planta. Honestamente, Miriam Strout está chiflada. Una cosa es estar sanándose; otra, muy diferente, es estar apto para cuidar de una flor, ya sea mágica o muggle.

Herbología le ha enseñado que hay que tener un fuerte respeto a las plantas, dado que algunas especies asesinan o atacan fácilmente. Aun así, no perderá nada por descubrir cómo se siente una Flor Voladora.

—Ahí voy.

Se inclina hacia un costado, apoyando una mano en la cama mientras extiende la otra hacia la flor. Es cansado, no agotador. En el instante en que la yema de los dedos roza una hoja de la Flor Voladora, las enredaderas y zarcillos de la flor se dirigen rápidamente hacia sus extremidades superiores, inferiores y cuello. Intenta abrir la boca para emitir un grito pero la enredadera impide que lo consiga.

— _¡Lumos solem! —_ grita Strout.

Broderick vuelve a respirar y el ritmo cardíaco se va normalizando. Cuando le va a dar las gracias a Strout por haberle salvado, la ve luchando contra el Lazo del Diablo. Las enredaderas están apresándola más y más fuerte mientras ella intenta quitar las enredaderas de su cuello. Al cabo de dos minutos, la fuerza que está ejerciendo Strout sobre la planta va cesando mientras ella se desploma en el suelo, con los brazos en un ángulo extraño y sin dar señales que siquiera esté respirando.

—¿Qué? —dice Augustus Pye incrédulo y agitado, parece que ha corrido desde el otro extremo de San Mungo—. Strout, para esto… Habérmelo dicho…

Pye cierra los ojos de Strout.


	8. (Penny H) Mantén la calma

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de abril para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Mantén la calma**

* * *

Acaba de hechizar al ex propietario que le dé el apartamento. Le ha hecho creer que le ha pagado y que tiene todos los documentos en orden, a pesar de que su moral se lo recriminará más adelante. Antes no se hubiese atrevido a hacer magia en el mundo muggle, por temor a romper el Estatuto; ahora las únicas reglas que importan son: no decir «Voldemort», no entrometerse en lo que quieran los mortífagos.

Su anterior casa ha quedado en ruinas. Un grupo de aurores han intentado combatir a los mortífagos; lo único que han conseguido es destruir lo que esté a su paso. Además, que ella perdiese la mitad de sus bienes materiales. Ni queja, ni préstamo en Gringotts. Ha empacado lo indispensable y se ha ido a Wiltshire.

—Cuídate.

Es Nymphadora, quien acaba de cumplir los cinco meses de embarazo. Penny todavía está indignada con Remus por haberse atrevido a abandonarla, solo explicándose por medio de una carta, en lugar de habérselo dicho en persona. Si no estuviese aterrorizada…

—Gracias por ayudarme con la mudanza, Nymphadora.

—¡Penélope!

—¿Qué? —dice Penny—. No te puedo decir «Tonks». ¿Y cómo escapaste de Andrómeda?

—Mamá no entiende que no estoy inválida, solo embarazada.

Penny ríe.

—¿Y quién será la madrina?

—Tú —dice Nymphadora, sonriente. Nymphadora saca una caja de su bolso—. Una marca tenebrosa comestible y mamá me dejó ir a San Mungo.

—Hubiera sido genial que tuviéramos de esos cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts —dice Penny.

Meses después, Sortilegio Weasley tiene una segunda gran apertura. Se ha enterado porque Harry se lo ha dicho, en una de las visitas que le ha hecho a su adorable Teddy. Harry le ha contado lo que ha pasado mientras ella ha estado en el mundo muggle. Penny ha deambulado por los alrededores, después de que ha terminado de hacer las compras; no sabe exactamente por qué, pero quiere ingresar en la tienda.

Las varitas del revés le parecen interesantes, al igual que los sombreros acéfalos. Cuando llega a una estantería llena de marcas tenebrosas comestibles, Penny baja la mirada. Haber encontrado el viejo álbum le ha traído agradables recuerdos de Nymphadora, sin embargo, todo lo ve le recuerda a ella. No se lo ha dicho a nadie. Andrómeda está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

Se muerde la comisura del labio, toma una caja.

—¿Las llevarás? —dice George Weasley, el único propietario.

—Sí.


	9. (Nanette D) De compras y citas

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de abril para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **De compras y citas**

* * *

Nanette está mirando de soslayo a Cho mientras que juega al snap explosivo contra sí misma.

Cho ha estado muy entusiasma ya que por fin se va a reunir con Harry. Todo el mundo ha considerado que es una cita porque es evidente que un chico y una chica no se pueden reunir solo porque quieren conocerse mejor, ser amigos, eso no es natural. Cincuenta minutos después, Cho ha regresado del salón de té de Madame Pudipié muy cabreada e insultando al Niño Que Vivió, que ha tenido el descaro de preferir a la insulsa de Hermione Granger por encima de ella. El motivo del enfado de Cho es confuso para Nanette, que lleva un buen rato oyéndola y tratándolo de entender.

—¿Te gusta Harry Potter? —Al final pregunta, suponiendo que es por eso—. ¿Y Harry Potter sí es novio de Hermione Granger? —añade, recordando un artículo de Rita Skeeter del año pasado.

Su primer año en Hogwarts no ha tenido que acabar con Nanette asistiendo al funeral conmemorativo de Cedric Diggory.

—No. Me enteré que Harry está enamorado de mí pero quería asegurarme que era verdad —dice Cho—, y lo único que descubrí es que Harry es un patán desubicado, denso y verdaderamente cegato.

—Harry necesita lentes porque no ve bien —dice Nanette—. Como sea, ¿ya viste lo que estoy usando?

—Tu corbata está mal anudada.

—¡Mis guantes! —Le enseña sus manos donde hay un par de guantes de color azul oscuro, casi negro—. Se los compré a Fred, o George, y a un precio muy accesible.

—¿Otra vez están los gemelos Weasley con sus experimentos? —dice Cho—. Y no son accesorios, son guantes escudos.

—¿Y qué?

—Pensé que los guantes escudos todavía estaban en fase de revisión. Nigel los probó y terminó vomitando babosas.

—Ajá —dice Nanette, admirando lo genial que le quedan sus nuevos guantes. «¿Por qué no habían guantes lilas? Todo negro y azul oscuro, qué aburrido», piensa. Cho chasquea los dedos delante de ella—. ¿Qué?

Nanette se sienta en el sillón donde está Cho y, dejando las cartas del snap explosivo desperdigadas por el suelo, toma la caja pequeña donde ha venido la entrega. Uno de los gemelos, váyase a saber cuál, le ha pedido que le avise si hay algún contratiempo con los guantes.

—Te compraré un par.

—Creo que me los compraré yo si llego a querer unos —dice Cho suspirando.

—Como quieras.


	10. (Jane C) No te atreverías

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de mayo para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Método sorteado: un pedazo de pergamino bajo de la falda, debajo de un zapato...

* * *

 **No te atreverías**

* * *

Estaba orgullosa de ser prefecta.

Había una serie de acciones que Jane repudiaba. El que un estudiante intentara poner un poco de poción del amor en el bocadillo de alguien, el que ciertos individuos se hicieran los graciosos y pusieran trampas en las escaleras, o que alguien intentara comprar a Jane realizando insulsos favores para ella. Aunque nos los iba a rechazar, tampoco les daría ningún tipo de seguridad de que su plan iba a tener el efecto deseado.

Lo que encontraba inadmisible e intolerable era que los estudiantes se creyeran superiores e les hicieran la vida imposible a sus propios compañeros, pese a que eso no significaba que ella fuera a interceder por nadie. Al menos que lo tomara como un insulto personal.

Y eso sucedió: el año pasado había notado que Ben Cooper había perseguido a Merula Snyde y, ahora que ya estaba en sexto, sospechaba que Ben lo hacía para escapar de los tormentos a lo que lo sometía Merula.

—Oye, Charles —dijo Jane al niño de doce años.

Charlie Weasley estaba en el mismo año que Ben y era el amigo más cercano que Ben tenía. Lo que era lógico: ambos pertenecían a Gryffindor.

—No me digas «Charles».

—¿Cuál es la relación entre Ben y Merula?

—Snyde es la bravucona de Ben. Lo odia porque él es un nacido de muggles.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Dos meses después había llegado el período de exámenes. Jane tuvo que esperar unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en la biblioteca hasta que Merula fue a buscar un libro de la sección más lejana, le sacó una copia a los apuntes de Pociones y lo dejó como lo había encontrado. En el momento en que el profesor Snape bajó la vista al libro que tenía, Jane levitó el pedazo de pergamino por debajo de la túnica de Merula, en un ángulo que le permitía a Merula ver las respuestas si ladeaba la cabeza.

Luego, hizo que el caldero de Merula se cayera.

—¿Copiando en mi clase, señorita Snyde? —dijo el profesor Snape.

—¿Qué? —Merula notó el pedazo de pergamino—. ¡Yo no fui! Le juro que estudié.

—Veinte minutos del examen y ni una respuesta anotada —apuntó Snape—. Las mismas respuestas que presumo hay en su copia.

—Eso no significa que vaya a copiar, profesor. No me atrevería a copiar…

Snape agudizó su mirada.

Merula palideció.

Y Jane sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

 _Jane Court, Merula Snyde y Ben Cooper pertenecen al videojuego Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery._


	11. (Eleanor B) Un paso a la vez

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de junio para La Copa de las Casas 2017–18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

→ Cronológicamente se ubica después de "Espuela de caballero" (OS #9 de Floriografía), "Los inadaptados", "Preferente", "Muérete" y "Culpa", las viñetas #67, #68 y #69 de la recopilación titulada En el anonimato. No es necesario haberlo leído antes para entenderlo, solo es una aclaración.

→ Sucede dos años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

→ Advertencia: escena subida de tono.

Variante sorteada: "Te espero en el armario de escobas".

* * *

 **Un paso a la vez**

* * *

Deja que la fiesta enloquezca al extremo que se desee.

La época de exámenes ha terminado y la mayoría merece un momento de distracción, o de romper las reglas sin que las autoridades se enteren, sobre todo si tienen la suerte de repetir el año por una u otra razón.

A pesar que el barullo suele incomodar a Eleanor después de cierto período de tiempo, está más ocupada mordiéndose el labio inferior. La mano de Kay se ha movido por encima de la blusa de Eleanor y hace minutos que ha desabrochado los dos primeros botones, teniendo la delicadeza abrir la prenda. Kay está deslizando las yemas de sus dedos en el pecho de Eleanor.

Cuando Kay ha empezado a hacer presión en su toqueteo, ha cerrado un ojo y se ha acurrucado en Kay: su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su espalda ligeramente separada del sofá. Su novia se ha reído por lo bajo y ha intensificado la acción gradualmente para exasperación de Eleanor.

Se está volviendo difícil fingir que nada está pasando, está atentada a decirle que deje de burlarse. Lamentablemente eso significará despegar sus labios y arriesgarse a que Owen se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Él y los que están a su alrededor; por efecto dómino, el resto de la sala común.

Son unos…

Abre los ojos de par en par. Su sostén se está abriendo a un ritmo muy lento.

No sabe por qué pero Owen no se ha tomado bien la noticia de su noviazgo; aunque no ha hecho nada, Eleanor asegura que Owen le está o…

Su novia le sonríe con superioridad e instintivamente Eleanor se cruza de brazos.

A Kay le gusta ver cómo saltan.

Eleanor se sienta sobre las piernas de Kay, tardándose para que su novia vea sus pechos. Toma la corbata de Kay y la besa; aprovechando la aún más escasa cercanía, hace que sus pechos se froten entre sí. Se deleita con el jadeo de Kay quien, tan ansiosa como ella, la abraza por la cintura profundizando el beso.

Se separa de su novia y le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

Kay desabrocha otro botón y presiona una teta con una mano, usando la otra para bajar el cierre de la falda.

O lo intenta.

Eleanor se levanta, se arregla el uniforme y le susurra al oído:

—Te espero en el armario de escobas.

* * *

Kay Formby aparece en el videojuego de El Prisionero de Azkaban, solo en la versión para PS2.


	12. (Thora D) Hastío festero

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

 **Hastío festero**

* * *

Thora está ignorando los acercamientos de Formby.

¿En qué ha pensado su madre cuando ha invitado a alguien de tan baja categoría? Le importa una mierda que la familia Formby haya tenido una impresionante reputación en Irlanda y que esté tan excepcionalmente acomodada en la sociedad mágica desde hace seis generaciones, Thora no quiere que la relacionen con la mocosa ruidosa e impertinente.

Sus padres le han inculcado que se alíe a gente que merezca su tiempo, que no tengan estándares altamente cuestionables y que aumenten la grandeza de la familia.

Por lo mismo le ha ido a hablar al vástago de los Nott. Aunque hay animosidad entre Theodore y Ernest, no se dejan en evidencia.

O Thora hubiese enviado al par al Tártaro.

Junto a la posible alianza entre sus familias.

Al escabullirse del salón del baile, se encuentra con un pequeño niño que está a veinte metros del mismo. Tiene los labios fruncidos hasta formar una fina línea, el corbatín desabrochado y masculla «yo no quería estar aquí». Thora se hubiese enfadado con él; sin embargo, sabe lo que se siente. Que la obliguen a asistir a eventos es desagradable y es estresante lidiar con niñatos engreídos y caprichosos, que creen que están por encima del mundo y que conseguirán lo que quieren en un santiamén.

—Soy Thora.

—Lo sé —dice el niño. Pelo café oscuro ondulado y ojos de color ámbar. Lindo y adorable. Le podría besar si no le diese asco—. Mi nombre es Jason.

Thora se sienta a la par de Jason, arrugando el horrendo vestido con volantes inútiles que usa. «Tienes que verte presentable. Eres una señorita respetable, no una pordiosera», dice mamá. Al menos, su pelo está recogido en un moño con trenza, que se sostiene con horquillas con diamantes incrustados. Ha sonreído al escuchar los cumplidos de los invitados, quienes obviamente tienen tan buen gusto como ella.

Salvo esa chica Parkinson.

—¿Cuándo comemos el pastel?

—Estás en mi fiesta, te permito estar cerca de mí y lo único que te preocupa es un pastel —dice Thora incrédula, alzando la voz en la última frase. Jason se encoge de hombros, como si el asunto no fuese con él—. Eres raro.

—Ser raro es genial. ¿No quieres regresar a tu fiesta? —pregunta Jason.

—Mi casa está llena de un montón de vejestorios. Parece una reunión de ex estudiantes o algo así.

Curiosamente, se sonríen.

* * *

Ernest es Ernie Macmillan.

Dato curioso:

—Jason Hood es un OC que fue mencionado en _Espuela de caballero_ (OS #9 de Floriografía).

—Jason es de la generación del '94 y Thora del '92. Ella nació en el '80, a finales de agosto.


	13. (Brendon H) Sangresucia inmunda

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

 **Sangresucia inmunda**

* * *

 _«—(…) Él intentó disculparse conmigo y yo lo rechacé._

 _—¿Brendon es tu novio?_

 _—No, éramos amigos; hicimos una estupidez, que ambos planificamos, y le culpé en un arrebato de ira en el castigo que nos dio la profesora McGonagall; ni él se calló ni yo me tragué lo que pensé. Nos separamos. Creo que él terminó más herido que yo porque yo lo insulté diciéndole…»_

 _Kay Formby y Eleanor Branstone, Espuela de caballero_

* * *

Brendon está en la Heladería de Florence.

El mundo se caerá a pedazos el cualquier momento pero este riquísimo y celestial cono de mora azul es magnífico. «Me quedaré aquí. ¿Puedes comprar mis libros por mí, por favor?», dice a su hermana mayor. Ella sólo se ha reído y ha dicho que no cambie por nada.

Al terminarse el que tiene, se levanta de la mesa y va hacia Florence. Aunque el Ministerio de Magia ha asegurado en varios artículos de El Profeta que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no ha regresado y que Potter y Dumbledore están esquizofrénicos, hay algunos que simplemente no planean arriesgarse.

Otros andan por ahí como si nada pasase.

Y otros, como la familia Halrirk, simplemente no se creerán nada de nada hasta que presenten una evidencia.

—¡Kay!

Ahí está su amiga abanicándose con una hoja mal doblada de Corazón de Bruja. Brendon ríe, recordando la obstinada aversión de Kay hacia cualquier reportaje de «estúpidas parejas románticas», como ella suele decirles. Kay lo ve con altanería, del tipo que le da a Thora antes de decirle que se vaya a la mierda o que deje de joder, lo que ocurra primero. Honestamente, Brendon todavía no entiende cómo es que Kay ha caído en los juegos de Thora.

Es bien sabido por los Hufflepuff que Thora ha odiado a Kay desde que la ha visto, pero es un poco decepcionante para él que ella le haga caso.

—¿Quién te has creído, que te piensas que me interesas? —dice Kay.

—Somos amigos —le recuerda Brendon. Kay se ríe secamente—. Pero, ¿por qué actúas así conmigo? Tú y yo somos amigos por años. ¿Qué te hice?

—¿En serio tienes tan poca memoria que ya te has olvidado? —responde Kay—. Perdí la confianza de mis padres por seguir tu estúpida idea. ¡Ahora ya no puedo ir dónde yo quiera, con quién yo quiera sin que mamá y papá me critiquen por todo!

—Pero no es tan malo como parece. Mis padres también me regañaron y…

—¡Piérdete!

—Kay. Kay, te lo suplico. Por favor —dice Brendon tratando de tomar el brazo de su amiga. Kay lo aparta bruscamente—. Kay, por favor, escúchame.

—¡Desaparécete, sangresucia inmunda!

Jadea.

Sucede de nuevo.

¿Por qué otra vez?

¿Por qué Kay no ve que la quiere muchísimo, por eso no le ha importado…?

A Kay sí le importa.

Brendon sólo es un sangresucia inmunda.

* * *

Dato curioso:

—Kay Formby y Brendon Halrirk pertenecen a la generación del '92.


	14. (Merula S) Esta eres tú

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Maleficio: Anteoculatia.

* * *

 **Esta eres tú**

* * *

La almohada se le hizo terriblemente incómoda en algún momento de la noche, se despertó y le sorprendió que las cuerdas volares no se hubieran desgarrado. Había un espantoso par de cuernos en su cabeza, recordándole a aquel animal impuro del que tanto Karasu le platicó cuando aún eran amigas. Pese a que había considerado quedarse enclaustrada en la sala común de Slytherin hasta que encontrara cómo quitarse el par de estúpidos cuernos, decidió que no le daría el gusto al hijo de puta que la maldijo verla derrotada. Fue una trampa que le tendió alguien de Slytherin —no necesariamente motivado por algún estudiante de cualquier otra casa— ya que recordó que el té le indujo un sueño condenado del que no escapó hasta que se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Ella sabía que era una arpía. Siempre lo había sido y nunca se arrepentiría de demostrar el lugar que le correspondía a los impuros, a la gente que no valía el aire que contaminaban al existir; ni siquiera intentó buscar al culpable o quejarse con algún profesor. Nadie la ayudaría; de hecho, eso le daría una satisfacción aún mayor al estudiante que le hizo esto. Salió de la sala común con el mentón en alto e ignorando los comentarios burlones que recibía a diestra y siniestra. «Esta es la verdadera Merula Snyde», oyó a uno de los nuevos amigos de Barnaby. Él sólo la miró sin ningún brillo en su mirada, o al menos uno que no pudo descifrar de un vistazo.

Y siguió caminando.

Se encontró con Karasu en Transformaciones. Karasu también la miró por más tiempo de lo debido, y supo que todavía sentía un tipo de preocupación hacia ella. Merula había tenido una pandilla que la acompañó incondicionalmente, quienes idearon maneras para atormentar a Maya*. Después que Barnaby desertó, Murk y Merula tuvieron tantos desacuerdos que, al final, cada una continuó por un camino diferente. Karasu fue la única no Slytherin a quien había aceptado.

No recordó cómo se separaron.

Escuchó un «muy hermosa, Snyde». Pudo saborear la ironía de las palabras. No buscó al suicida; no era imperativo que se vengara a corto plazo de quien lo había hecho; un simple vistazo a los recuerdos de su víctima y daría con su presa. Siempre había sido así, aunque Maya siempre conseguía que ella cometiera estupideces impresionantes.

No pensó en cuánto tiempo regresaría a la normalidad.

* * *

*En el tráiler oficinal de Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Penny Haywood dice «¡Gracias, Maya! Sé que este plan va a funcionar», de lo cual se asume que el nombre original del hermano o hermana de Jacob es Maya. Maya, por cierto, es de la generación del '84.

Merula Snyde, Barnaby Lee e Ismelda Murk fueron los miembros de la pandilla de Merula Snyde. Ellos y Tulip Karasu también pertenecen a la generación de '84. Aparecen en _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery._


	15. (Jeddy) Miradas furtivas, ropa prestada

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Fanart sorteado: Teddy Lupin and James Sirius Potter por potter-art, en DeviantArt. (/potter-art/art/Teddy-Lupin-and-James-Sirius-Potter-715777892)

* * *

 **Miradas furtivas y ropa «prestada»**

* * *

Ted había comenzado a robar la ropa de James. La que sostenía entre sus manos era la preferida de Ted; todavía tenía un rastro de la fragancia a coco que James se ponía desde que tenía quince años, era una evidencia del arduo trabajo que James había hecho para ser aceptado en los Tornados, el equipo favorito del muchacho desde que fue a uno de sus partidos cuando era un niño.

Durante años la gente creyó que James seguiría los pasos de su padrino al volverse el héroe que salvaría al mundo de la maldad. Ese no era el camino de James. Animó a James cuando él quiso convertirse en sanador, una carrera que pareció definitiva hasta que James anunció «jugaré profesionalmente al quidditch». No le sorprendió; James tenía talento como guardián, tanto en el campo de juego como con la seguridad de sus hermanos menores.

En cambio, James elegía la chaqueta favorita de Ted; la que correspondía a Hufflepuff. La conservó por amor y nostalgia a todo lo que había pasado en sus años en Hogwarts. Era cierto que no tuvo un enemigo que derrotar, pero Hufflepuff fue lo mejor que le pasó a Ted. No todos los amigos que hizo se quedaron con él después de la graduación, pero hacía años había aprendido que importaba más tener a quién verdaderamente lo apoyaba. Su chaqueta se desgastó y decoloró con el pasar del tiempo; la consideró olvidada hasta que encontró a James usándola y jugueteando con la manga.

Sonrió. En cada momento que James estaba nervioso, solía hacerlo. Supuso que se le había pasado conforme fue creciendo, pero se equivocó. Le pareció tan adorable como cuando James tenía seis años y no sabía cómo manejar una escoba de juguete. Hacía un mes que había encontrado a James tratando de reparar el agujero que había hecho. «Oye, no te preocupes. Además, creo que es más tu chaqueta que mía», dijo. Y James tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

James se «mudó» al apartamento de Ted. «Estoy muriéndome de hambre. Cambiaste la cerradura». Ted estuvo tentado a recordarle que era un mago, no lo hizo. Vivir con James era relativamente fácil; aunque tenían sus diferencias de vez en cuando, lo resolvían con una plática. Se conocían de años y ya estaban algo mayores para empezar una discusión por cualquier estupidez.

James interrumpió sus pensamientos con un «Teddy». James era la única persona a la que permitía que le llamara así, sin contar a su madrina*, padrino y, ocasionalmente, Victoire. Su difunta abuela también lo apodó así en su niñez. Victoire fue su incursión en el romance, tonteando en los pasillos y besándose en la estación; con James, esperaba algo más serio y duradero. No lo podía saber aún, pero nada le impedía soñar.

James apoyó su mentón en la frente de Ted, quien cerró los ojos ante el tacto. Sintió que las manos de James se pusieron en su rostro, como si se fueran a besar.

Y simplemente se quedaron así.

* * *

*Tengo el headcanon que la madrina de Teddy es Penny Haywood, la mejor amiga de Nymphadora.


	16. (Bowman W) Una snidget para ti

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Fanart sorteado: Bowman Wright (Quidditch Contest) por SmudgeThistle, en Deviantart. (smudgethistle/art/Bowman-Wright-Quidditch-Contest-659101360)

* * *

 **Una snidget para ti**

* * *

La preservación de la snidget había sido asegurada.

Hubo una cruenta época en la que la pobre e indefensa ave había sido utilizada para la entretención de los espectadores y jugadores, quienes sólo se interesaron por cumplir sus fantasías banales y latentes de superioridad. La atrocidad llevaba un tiempo cometiéndose para cuando se enteró, en el final del Campeonato de Quidditch a la que asistió hacía cuatro años. Fue impactante descubrir que los demás parecían conformes con extinguir a toda una especie, sin saber que muchísimos años se arrepentirían por no haberse detenido cuando habían tenido la oportunidad.

La desaparición del pájaro do-do era un recuerdo de los imprudentes que podían ser los muggles, pero dicha imprudencia nunca exterminó a la especie. El pájaro do-do se escondió muy bien; no se le volvió a ver en el mundo muggle y había pocos magos suertudos para encontrarse con uno. Tal vez no eran una especie peligrosa, pero el pájaro do-do había aprendido su lección. No se podía decir lo mismo de la snidget. Era rápida, sí, pero eso incrementó su atractivo. Apreció los primeros esfuerzos de Modesty Rabnott por proteger a la snidget; no obstante, eso no resolvería el problema.

—¿Has hecho un avance?

Asintió. El único inconveniente al que se enfrentó fue que no podía analizar la anatomía de la snidget; su snitch dorada era rápida y sigilosa, como su predecesora, pero estaba incompleta. Era una sutil diferencia que desafiaba sus conocimientos en ciencia y magia, un hecho que le encantó. Cumplir una meta se sentía vacío si no hallaba un obstáculo en el camino. Agendó una reunión con Elfrida Clagg, la Jefa del Consejo de Hechiceros, y le expuso su idea. Ella aprobó la creación de la snitch dorada y le permitió quedarse en la reserva mientras hacía su investigación.

—Estoy cerca de… —Frunció el ceño, apagó las llamas de la snitch dorada y reparó las alas—. Siempre encuentro un detalle más —murmuró mientras inspeccionaba a la snitch.

Era consiente que un par de snidget le estaban observando, uno volando y el otro parado en la mesa. Tenía siete libros apilados en una fila irregular que le habían servido en algún momento de la semana. Depositó una jaula espaciosa en lo alto de la fila, esperando que no fuera a desmoronarse. No quería encerrar a las snidget, pero eran curiosas por naturaleza.

—Hallarás la respuesta —dijo. La volvió a ver por unos segundos antes de reconcentrarse en la snitch—. Eres uno de los magos más inteligentes que he conocido, Bow.

Detectó un tinte cariñoso en sus palabras, era lógico. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había llegado y se habían convertido en socios; hacía un tiempo se reunían para discutir qué avances había hecho, ahora cenaban sin una razón aparente. Eso ocupaba las escasas horas libres que ambos poseían y era entrañable. En algunas ocasiones él la invitaba, en otras ella lo hacía.

Lo miró sorprendido en cuanto Elfrida le besó la mejilla.

Le sonrió de vuelta, algo avergonzado.


	17. (George W) El arte de entenderse

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Petición: cómo George Weasley supera la muerte de Fred, por GinLyra.

* * *

 **El arte de entenderse sin palabras**

* * *

La única manera en que vio cómo Fred pudo envejecer fue por aquel error en aquella poción.

Mientras que en cada parte de la Madriguera había un recuerdo con su hermano, en Sortilegios Weasley él ponía una máscara de felicidad que nadie criticaba. Era el único dueño de la tienda, era su responsabilidad que los clientes se sintieran bienvenidos aunque el mundo estuviera desmoronándose alrededor de él. A nadie le importaba que ocupara casi todo su tiempo en diseñar nuevos artilugios o en encargarse de la parte económica de una empresa, nadie le ordenaría que descansara o que le ofreciera una poción para dormir sin soñar.

Su madre sufría aún después de seis meses, Percy seguía tan culpable como la primera semana, y sus hermanos y su padre no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Pero no sería quién recogiera los pedazos o quién soportara la compasión y lástima.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Era Penny. La conoció en la segunda gran apertura de Sortilegios Weasley en donde ella compró una caja de marcas tenebrosas comestibles*. Vio la desolación en su mirada cuando le preguntó si la llevaría. Verity le informaba que Penny solía frecuentar el lugar, ya sea que entrara o que deambulara alrededor de los mismos escaparates. Poco después de que Harry le comentara que Penny era la madrina de Teddy, lo entendió: Penny sólo estaba honrando la memoria de Tonks.

—Sí.

Penny le sonrió, débilmente. Esperaba oír un «no deberías ser tan exigente contigo mismo» o un «te estás haciendo daño» que nunca llegó. Se le quedó mirando, preguntándose cómo Penny permanecía tan intocable. Aunque había aceptado que estaría solo y que tendría que aguantar su propio reflejo, todavía era incapaz de hablar de su hermano.

El primer cumpleaños sin su hermano estaba muy cerca y se le hacía nudo la garganta. No estaría con nadie ese día, tampoco se lo diría a Verity, quien había tomado como propósito de vida cuestionar cada decisión que tomaba.

—Iré a visitar a Nymphadora —dijo Penny. George suspiró, desganado—. ¿Me quieres acompañar? Andrómeda está mimando a Teddy y Harry está estresado por sus prácticas de auror.

—¿Y después iremos a la tumba de… de mi hermano? —susurró. Sería la primera vez que lo iría a ver—. No tenemos que ir si no quieres —añadió, presuroso.

—Creo que podríamos ir juntos de ahora en adelante.

Penny le sonrió.

—Tú… —George se interrumpió—. Gracias, Penny.

* * *

*Referencia a la viñeta #8: Mantén la calma de esta compilación.


	18. (Hermione G) Un comportamiento peculiar

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Petición: Hermione va a Ravenclaw. Romance/Aventura, para Vale Malfoy Potter.

* * *

 **Un comportamiento peculiar**

* * *

La incursión en el Departamento de Misterios conllevó a la desaparición de Harry Potter.

Tuvo que haber una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias para que el Niño Que Vivió decidiera que se internaría en aquel lugar sin consultar la opinión de ningún adulto. Una evidente medida desesperada que surgió por un hecho que debió afectar la escasa estabilidad mental que él tenía; pese a que ella no creía en los insustanciales artículos de _El Profeta_ , había visto el comportamiento errático de Potter en las reuniones. Tenía sus sospechas acerca de cómo los hermanos Weasley, Longbottom, Potter, Lovegood y Li se habían escapado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no lo podía confirmar a menos que se los preguntara.

No planeó asistir a Cabeza de Puerco aquel día ya que quería concentrarse en aprobar sus exámenes TIMO; no obstante, Michael era un cabezota inconsciente. Anthony y Hermione no tuvieron otra alternativa más que acompañarle para asegurarse que no hiciera una estupidez. La única vez que comentó fue para hacerle a ver Potter que le daría una oportunidad, que ella suponía que él podía desempeñar un papel decente como profesor.

A través de los años había visto el resultado de cómo Potter, Weasley y Li resolvían los misterios que parecían imposibles mientras que se saltaban las normas a diestra y siniestra. «Todos creíamos que Potter estaba tras los ataques hasta que Ginny desapareció. ¿Por qué Potter atacaría a la hermanita de su mejor amigo?», dijo Anthony cuando salió de la enfermería. «Lo sé. Sé que Potter utilizó la información que yo conseguí y le agradezco por darme el crédito», le respondió.

—No pienses tanto, Hermione —dijo Anthony. La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia él. Bufó al ver el nuevo sortilegio Weasley de los gemelos que Anthony había confiscado—. Sé que Potter te pidió que te unieras pero no es tu deber acceder a cada capricho que él tenga. Ni siquiera Michael lo hace y él tiene por novia a la indomable Ginny Weasley.

—Aun así me siento responsable. Le he ayudado sin proponérmelo una vez. Además que él intentó salvarme cuando estaba en el lago mientras que yo no lo hice.

Anthony tomó uno de los mechones de Hermione y lo enredó entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa boba y dulce en su rostro.

Hermione suspiró. Anthony llevaba dos meses comportándose extraño alrededor de ella: intentó llevar sus libros, le cedía el mejor asiento frente a la chimenea, le ayudaba a promulgar P.E.D.D.O y la acompañaba en sus largas jornadas en la biblioteca sin pronunciar la más mínima queja. Sólo aparentaba que la oía cuando Hermione sabía que Anthony estaba más interesado en otra cosa, aunque nunca conseguía ver a nadie cuando seguía el rango de visión de Anthony.

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto apuestas a que Michael reprobó Transformaciones*?

—Es un desafío en el que no participaré.

—¿Y tú quieres ir conmigo al salón de té? —dijo Anthony, nervioso.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

* * *

*Evento mencionado en la viñeta #16 de Momentos: Seguir adelante.


	19. (Hermanas Black) El armario prohibido

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Petición: una escena entre Narcissa, Bellatrix y Andrómeda cuando eran niñas antes de ir a Hogwarts. Familia, para Dani Valdez.

* * *

 **El armario prohibido**

* * *

El armario de Druella Black había sido declarado intocable desde que mamá se mudó a la mansión. Era el único lugar que mamá limpiaba por sí misma; ni siquiera los elfos domésticos lo tenían permitido ya que había una cantidad considerable de vestidos, sombreros, guantes, túnicas, joyería y demás accesorios verdaderamente únicos en su tipo.

«Este es el hechizo que Lucretia utilizó para humillar a su rival públicamente. Ni idea de por qué. Nunca olvidaré que el uniforme de aquella muchacha tuvo una peste que se olió por kilómetros. Quitar el hechizo no era una opción. Lucretia lo creó para ese fin en específico», dijo tío Orión. «Y no te diré qué pasó después, sobrina».

El inocente y crédulo tío Orión no supo que le había quitado el aburrimiento. Bellatrix tuvo que esperar para que el momento adecuado se presentara y había llegado cuando mamá le informó que iría a tomar el té con tía Walburga.

—Es una mala idea —dijo Andrómeda.

Andrómeda siempre le advertía de las inevitables consecuencias de sus acciones; ella no las escuchaba, al menos la consciencia de su hermana estaría limpia. Mamá subestimó la retentiva que Bellatrix tenía, pero eso le sirvió para que pudiera abrir el armario. Sacó el vestido nuevo y le aplicó el hechizo. Le pidió a tía Lucretia que se lo enseñara y ella accedió encantada. Tía Lucretia no era una bromista, pero apreciaba una buena broma cuando la veía. Practicó el hechizo por una semana en las viejas túnicas de papá.

A él le daba igual lo que hiciera en su tiempo libre mientras que no incluyera incendiar las persianas finísimas de la cocina.

Eso fue un accidente, por cierto.

—¿Podemos terminar con esto? —dijo Narcissa, que veía aburrida la escena. La pequeña estaba observándose en el espejo mientras se acomodaba la cinta para el cabello—. Hubiera ido con mamá. Al menos allá tendría algo que hacer con Sirius y Regulus.

—Sirius es un niñito y Regulus es prácticamente un bebé. —Andrómeda negó con la cabeza—. A mis amigas no les molesta que te juntes con nosotras, Cissy.

—¡Listo! —anunció Bellatrix. Devolvió el vestido al armario y lo cerró. Mamá no lo descubriría hasta que se lo pusiera y ese pensamiento la hizo carcajearse—. Es tan condenadamente perfecto que no haya nadie más que nosotras en la mansión.

—Excepto los elfos domésticos —corrigió Andrómeda.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Narcissa, monótonamente.


	20. (Hécate O) La que está en las sombras

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **La que está en las sombras**

* * *

El colegio poseía un delicioso aroma a perdición en cada una de las paredes.

Era innegable que el estudiantado y profesorado se estaba volviendo uno contra otro sólo por las medidas desesperadas de la directora McGonagall. El E. D., Ejército de Dumbledore, cometía los delitos y la Brigada Inquisidora los mantenía a salvo.

«No conocía la verdad tras las acciones de Albus Dumbledore. Así como ustedes, pensé que su prioridad era el bienestar de la comunidad mágica», explicó a la prensa después que, en frente de Harry Potter y el ministro Fudge, el auror Riddle desenmascaró a Dumbledore. El mismo hombre que encarceló a Grindelwald se convirtió en el terror de Inglaterra, aunque más de uno sospechaba que los roles siempre estuvieron invertidos.

La verdadera razón del asesinato de los Potter se descubrió un mes después: ellos traicionaron a la Orden del Fénix. Sirius Black se encargó de la educación de su ahijado y, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, el pobre niño fácilmente impresionable no tuvo otra opción más que ser uno de los peones de Dumbledore, junto al chico Weasley y la señorita sabihonda mandona. «¡Asesinaré a ese hijo de perra por hacerme creer que mi prima me traicionó! ¡Exijo un juicio para los Lestrange y su sombra… es decir, para Barty Crouch junior!», gritó a Rita Skeeter.

Todo lo que Skeeter escribía para _El Profeta_ era verídico. A ella no le importó perder su credibilidad cuando desestimó las protecciones de Hogwarts y denigró las acciones de Dumbledore para cerrar la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella fue a Hogwarts para entrevistarlo, también fue la primera en recibir una disculpa pública y recuperó su puesto como reportera; por cierto, todavía era un misterio cómo ella obtenía la información.

Sus pasatiempos favoritos eran hacer las cosas complicadas y vagar sola por el castillo. «¿No tienes amigos?», preguntó Potter. «La compañía de los mortales es innecesaria», respondió. Algunos niños de once años no podían hacer amigos, ella no los quiso. Los retratos y fantasmas eran conversadores más sensatos que la gente a su alrededor.

«Fuiste tú», dijo Agatha. El año pasado nadie sospechó que Hécate fabricó un lote de Filtro de Muertos en Vida, o que convenció a los elfos para que lo pusieran en las bebidas. «Sí. La angustia de McGonagall es exquisita. Ella debe creer que la Orden ha atacado».

Para aclarar, no atacó a nadie con el Collar de Ópalo.

* * *

Esto transcurre en el año escolar '97-'98. Durante el año escolar '93-'94, Harry Potter la vio vagar sola por el castillo con bastante frecuencia. Hécate Oakham y Agatha Thrussington están en quinto año.


	21. (Ashley S) El resbalón de la mente

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de enero para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **El resbalón de la mente**

* * *

 _«—(…) Y señorita Sanders, usted limpiará las mazmorras.»_

Minerva McGonagall, capítulo VII, Principios semejantes, gustos opuestos.

* * *

Valeska trató de evitar la confrontación antes que aquella arpía la llamara tramposa.

De todos los insultos que Zahira Macmillan pudo pensar, tuvo que ser el único que la indignaba. Ella se enorgullecía de seguir las reglas en el campo de juego; le prometió a Risha que no interferiría con sus ideas extravagantes relacionadas con los deportes muggles mientras que no los usara en medio de un partido y le ayudaba a M. G. para que se retirara con todos los honores. No le importó escuchar a la parte racional de su cerebro que decía «no lo hagas; esto es lo que quiere. ¡Detente inmediatamente, maldita sea!» cuando corrió hacia ella y la dio un puñetazo que le rompió la comisura del labio.

Se quedó paralizada a los pocos minutos, incrédula. En el estricto sentido de la palabra, no la consideraba una enemiga. Sin embargo, le quería gritar cuando la veía más interesada en distraer a sus chicos que en atrapar la snitch. Mientras que Tristán y Mao estaban fuera de la ecuación, Evander, Jalil y Kyle no tenían la misma ventura.

—Deténganse.

Oyó la voz de McGonagall. Se dio cuenta que la manga de la túnica estaba rota, lo que contribuyó a que tuviera una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta el codo, después de caer en el rosal.

Macmillan sostenía el listón con una mano, el que Ashley usaba para hacerse la clásica y mal hecha coleta alta, mientras que con la otra trataba de ocultar el ojo negro que le quedó. Ella tenía pétalos y espinas esparcidas a lo largo del uniforme. La parte inferior derecha de la falda se le deshiló y una de las medias se le arruinó.

—Sanders me atacó. No tuve oportunidad para defenderme —dijo Macmillan y sollozó.

Valeska le echó una mirada penetrante. Ashley suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer para refutar lo evidente? Macmillan le ganó de nuevo. Se disculpó y esperó que McGonagall le quitara cinco puntos a Gryffindor por desacato pero la profesora le indicó que la siguiera, en un tono que no admitía replica. Le aseguró a la profesora que iría a ver a madame Pomfrey después que le dijera por qué la había llamado.

Al llegar al despacho se encontró con aquel mocoso mimado que la desafió: James Potter. Por supuesto que el niño perdió y ella tuvo que aguantar la perorata de Jalil sobre que permitió que Potter mancillara su preciosa Cleansweep 5. Había otros tres niños que no reconoció.

—Organizar una competencia en el campo de quidditch sin la autorización de Hooch o la mía… —comenzó la profesora—. No esperaba tener alumnos en mi despacho antes de que finalizara septiembre pero, como viene siendo lo habitual, he subestimado las aptitudes de mis Gryffindor para quebrantar las reglas.

—De nuevo, lo lamento —dijo Ashley. Los novatos eran fácilmente impresionables—. No pretendía que esto sucediera.

—Disculpa aceptada, señorita Sanders.

—¿Estamos libres del castigo?

Lo miró. El niño era adorable por pensar que se había librado.

* * *

Valeska Derrick (OC) es la mejor amiga de Ashley y va a Ravenclaw. Zahira Macmillan (OC), en cambio, va a Hufflepuff.

Ya que la mayor parte de la trama está en _Principios semejantes, gustos opuestos_ aclararé un par de cosas: los otros niños que estaban en el despacho eran Remus Lupin, Anaïs Collingwood (OC, Gryffindor), Rhys Wilson (OC, Hufflepuff) y James Potter.

Esto transcurrió después que James quiso demostrar que él era más talentoso que una simple jugadora que estaba en el equipo por dos años… porque, y cito a James, «soy muy bueno en la Nimbus 1001. Puedo manejar cualquier escoba» y los demás fueron los cómplices (entiéndase, se saltaron una clase).

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor de 1971 consistió, en mi headcanon, en:

→ Cazadores: Risha Davies (OC), Evander Bole (OC) y M. G., Micaela Geraldine, McGonagall (va a séptimo año).

→ Buscador: Jalil Russell (OC).

→ Golpeadores: Ashley Sanders y Tristán Abbott (OC).

→ Guardián: Kyle Hughes (OC).

→ Reserva: Mao Chang, futuro golpeador (OC, va a segundo año).

Dato curioso:

Ashley mencionó que era una golpeadora en el capítulo IV. Y Remus (el narrador de aquel fic) mencionó en el capítulo VIII que había dos golpeadores más porque, y cito, «(…). Los golpeadores tenían una especie de competencia de béisbol extremo: se tiraban la _bludger_ entre sí golpeándola con toda la fuerza que tenían; la enviaban a varios metros lejos, avanzaban rápidamente y lo repetían. Los otros del equipo o no lo notaban o los estaban ignorando».

Para aclarar, los aparentes beisbolistas extremos eran Risha y Tristán. Rhys fue el que preguntó si estaban libres del castigo y la confusión de Remus fue intencional.

Eso lo cubre todo.


	22. (Rufus W) La calamidad de la impotencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de enero para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **La calamidad de la impotencia**

* * *

¿Qué demonios…?

El equipo debería estar celebrando en la sala común. Sin embargo, Fabián mantenía los ojos enfocados en el suelo bastante decaído por lo que sucedió veinte minutos antes. Tessa Stimpson lanzó una _bludger_ en su dirección para hacer que se desviara y no pudiera atrapar la snitch antes que el buscador de Ravenclaw. Debió estar presionada para recurrir a un truco tan imprudente. Aunque no tuvo la intención de herirlo, lo hizo. El niño tenía buenos reflejos, pero no pudo evitar que la pelota impactara contra su escoba, después que la atrapó, y fue propulsado hacia una de las torres.

Stimpson pareció tan culpable. Le importó un carajo.

Se encontraban en la enfermería. El equipo estaba buscando a madame Pomfrey. Fue absurdo suponer que iba a estar aquí en cada momento que un estudiante se lesionara, o se habían acostumbrado demasiado a que estuviera disponible veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana que no anticipó un día en que no fuera así. Nunca creyó que fuera posible sentir tanta indignación hasta que entró y descubrió que Fabián tenía la piel llena de escamas y se rehusaba a hablar.

¿Qué podía decir para animarlo? La labia no era una de sus virtudes a menos que quisiera iniciar o empeorar una pelea. A pesar que Johan y Rufus decían lo mismo, Johan lo expresaba de un modo en que nadie podía contradecirlo. Hasta parecía que todos confiaban en su lógica imperfecta.

—No es para tanto —dijo Fabián con una voz sibilante.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Un cazador. Exclamó «¡Enhorabuena, Slytherin!» —respondió. Su lengua era bífida—. Está bien.

—No puede quedar impune. Sabes quién fue.

—No es importante —insistió Fabián, acongojado.

—Fabián…

—Mi hermano se vengará y acabará en detención, ¡de nuevo! Es probable que repita tercero si continúa así y Molly está muy estresada por los TIMO.

—Como si tu hermana fuera a permitir eso. Por muy maestro en el fino arte de procrastinar que sea, Gideon no va a cometer ese error —lo contradijo—. Di el nombre. Nadie más que Hooch lo sabrá —añadió, en un tono de complicidad.

Fabián lo susurró.

—Si tiene una contusión… —gruñó una voz iracunda cinco minutos después.

Se estremeció cuando Molly Prewett apareció en la escena. Prefería que una profesional se encargara de sus heridas pero no tenía el deseo de la muerte prematura de una manera espectacularmente dolorosa de su tímpano. La prefecta caminó hacia su hermano menos y le empezó a sanar, sin decir nada. Cierto bromista suicida se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido.

Se preparó mentalmente para la llegaba de Gideon. El sentido de la responsabilidad volvía a él cuando alguno de sus hermanos lo necesitaba. Además que era muy perspicaz para descubrir cómo desquitarse creativamente de la gente. Y, por una vez, Molly no lo iba a detener.

—¿Qué sabes, Winickus?

—Lo mismo que mi equipo —respondió. Agradeció que Molly no se volviera a él—. Lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa.

—¿A quién voy a asesinar? —preguntó Gideon.

* * *

Johan Montague (OC) es de Slytherin mientras que Tessa Stimpson (OC) es de Ravenclaw.

No veo a Fabián y Gideon como gemelos, lo siento. Investigué sobre los hermanos Prewett y no hay mucho que se diga sobre ellos. En mi headcanon, Molly es la mayor, la más responsable y de Gryffindor. Gideon es dos años menor que su hermana, lo que los maestros consideran un alumno problemático y un Ravenclaw. Y Fabián es un año menor que su hermano, un Slytherin, el único deportista de la familia y el más apacible de los tres.


	23. (Gilderoy L) Al que se olvida

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Relación sorteada: maestro/mentor–alumno.

* * *

 **Al que se olvida**

* * *

Consideró que se había equivocado en la teoría cuando miró que los efectos estaban a punto de disiparse sin que funcionara.

Las nubes se arremolinaron delante de sí hasta que el contorno se empezó a formar del interior al exterior, y se definían los detalles con una riqueza de detalles que no anticipó. ¿Y si cometió un fallo en la ecuación y provocaba un desastre catastrófico en el patio del colegio?

Apartó la suposición. Le pidió asesoría a Flitwick en cada paso del camino. Se dedicó dos meses en diseñar un hechizo que mostrara una imagen en lo más alto del cielo, del mismo modo en que lo hacía la marca oscura. Los mortífagos eran un obstáculo para la belleza del mundo. Destruían todo lo hermoso y magnífico que había con ese terrible sentido de la moda.

¿Les mataría cambiar el estilo de la túnica? Ellos no tenían a la profesora McGonagall para regañarlos después de innovar uno que otro detalle insignificante del uniforme. «No me interesa que considere nuestro informe como un insulto a la elegancia y la sofisticación. Usted no puede embellecerlo para que sea una imitación del de Beauxbatons». No fue una imitación: sustituyó el negro por el bronce y el gris por el azul cielo.

Había una diferencia entre el azul cielo y el azul glacial que la gente inculta no podía ver.

—Deberíamos… —se interrumpió. Una imagen holográfica y brillante de su propia cara apareció. Lo que más le gustó fue el ángulo en que sobresalían los mechones de su pelo liso—. ¡Profesor Flitwick, lo conseguí!

Le dio a su profesor favorito la clásica sonrisa del príncipe encantador; como muy pocas veces ocurría, le llegó a los ojos.

—¡Excelso!

Se deleitó ante el genuino tono de orgullo que destiló de su cumplido. Iba a agradecerle cuando oyó un «¿Ese no es el pequeño de los Lockhart? ¡Quizá me consiga una cita con Lauren!» y un «¿Por qué ella? Geraldine es más hermosa» que le agrió el humor.

—Creo que soy invisible —se quejó.

—Eres un excepcional mago, Gilderoy. No permitas que nadie te convenza de lo contrario —dijo Flitwick paternalmente. Gilderoy suspiró y asintió—. ¡Alegra ese semblante! ¿A cuántos magos conoces que creen un hechizo a la edad de dieciséis años?

—Todavía no me convierte en nada de mis padres. No soy mis talentosas y popularísimas hermanas mayores.

—Pero eres mi aprendiz.

Sí, lo era.

* * *

En la wiki inglesa se menciona que Gilderoy tiene dos hermanas mayores. Ya que no se conocen sus nombres, les puse: Geraldine (la mayor) y Lauren (la hermana del medio). Además que aparece que uno de los talentos de Gilderoy es la creación de hechizos. El hechizo que creó es parecido al de la marca oscura, sólo que mostró una "imagen holográfica y brillante de su propia cara" como dice la wiki.

En mi headcanon, el pelo de Gilderoy es liso natural. En algún momento lo odió y se empezó a hacer rizos hasta que perdió la memoria.


	24. (Morgana) Antes del amanecer

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Título y generación: Antes del amanecer y anterior a la primera generación.

→ Advertencia: Escena subida de tono.

* * *

 **Antes del amanecer**

* * *

Un profundo estremecimiento escapó de Bedivere cuando capturó sus labios con los suyos. Le susurró, en un inusual tono suave, que no opusiera resistencia. Le prometió que lo disfrutaría más si evadían la batalla por el dominio que, en otro momento, le hubiera encantado. La reina de Ávalon reclamaba su tiempo con su caballero de vez en cuando.

Las diversas responsabilidades que tenía, en el mundo mágico y en el no mágico, se interponía constantemente.

La renuencia de Bedivere era exquisita. Mientras que él se deleitaba explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con una parsimonia que la desesperaba, ella se entretenía encontrado nuevas maneras para incomodar a su caballero.

—No deberíamos hacer esto. —Comenzó sin aliento. Delineó el escote de Morgana con uno de sus dedos y sonrió cuando la vio mantener la compostura—. Pero los deseos de mi reina son mis órdenes.

Hizo presión en cada uno de los toques y la obligó a que se sentara en sus piernas. Bedivere acercó su boca hacia su cuello y mordisqueó, aunque sus dientes vagamente tocaron su piel. Estaba a punto de contratacar cuando cerró sus ojos y jadeó con algo de fuerza.

En los cinco años que llevaban juntos, su caballero nunca se atrevió a tocar una parte tan íntima con una actitud tan despreocupada.

Lo amó aún más. Y se desquitaría, pero ese sería el futuro problema de Bedivere.

—Es descortés no atender al llamado de tu hechicera.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Le gustaba el aroma que despedía: era una mezcla de fresno con peonia.

—No todos tenemos el don de la magia de nuestra parte, mi reina —murmuró Bedivere. Morgana suspiró cuando él se atrevió a ir más profundo. Aunque le gustaría que la velocidad hubiera aumentado, ¿por qué estropear su diversión?—. A mi rey no le importará recibir la visita de su adorada hermana durante el día.

—Merlín es un obstáculo entrañable.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—No —respondió. Tarareó durante unos minutos—. Interactuamos con el otro en caso de que nuestros caminos se encuentren.

—Y te agrada —añadió tranquilamente.

—Es refrescante que no nos enfrentemos a pesar de nuestra diferencia de ideales. Mientras no afectemos directamente al otro, no veo por qué cambiar.

—Te ayudaré.

—Tu deber está con Arthur —dijo ella. Luego añadió en un tono más sugestivo—. Pero tu placer solamente es para mí.

—También te amo, Morgana.

Al menos no la podía ver sonrojarse.

* * *

Sir Bedivere es uno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda al servicio del rey Arthur y, aquí, el esposo de Morgana. ¿Por qué no vive en Ávalon junto a Morgana? La respuesta es simple: a los dos les importa más el bienestar de Arthur, quien naturalmente sabe qué tipo de relación hay entre Morgana y Bedivere. Y no sabía que Morgana tenía un hermano, hermanastro en realidad, o que era reina.

Para escribir esto me basé solamente en lo que encontré en la wiki inglesa de Harry Potter, así que es probable que discrepe en uno que otro dato.


	25. (Oliver W) Voces inaudibles

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Material elegido: Bludger.

Género sorteado: Angustia.

→ Aviso: Usé el extra de 100 palabras. Ambientado en un WI? donde el accidente de Oliver Wood, durante su primer partido de quidditch, tuvo un daño colateral inesperado.

* * *

 **Voces inaudibles**

* * *

El niño no se desenvolvía nada mal en la escoba. La manera en que cambiaba de dirección carecía de los aspectos técnicos para una amplia aceleración, o para evitar estrellarse con el desafortunado jugador que estuviera en medio; cada movimiento que hacía reflejaba que se encontraba ansioso por volver a volar, como si la clase de vuelo no hubiera suficiente. Entendía esa sensación; era tan magnífica e inigualable que no se podía explicar con palabras. Se debía vivir para que se pudiera entender.

—Veo que tienes un talento natural —dijo Oliver. Harry aterrizó cerca de él y aguardó por sus indicaciones; al menos no tendría que enseñarle la importancia de respetar al capitán, a diferencia de ciertos gemelos del demonio que nunca le obedecían—. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche; pero te prevengo, ten cuidado cuando estés en el campo. Los accidentes pasan. Accidentes graves, algunas veces.

—¿Voy a morir?

—No necesariamente. Nadie ha muerto en años. —Harry palideció—. Los Weasley son oponentes perfectos para la bludger. Ellos no han permitido que ninguna le pegue a ningún integrante de mi equipo. Por ciertos, las bludger son aquella pelotas que te embestirán de vez en cuando, y te noquearán si le das la oportunidad. Evítalas siempre que puedas.

—¿Me perseguirán a todas partes?

—No. —Se lo pensó mejor—. A menos que las maldigan, pero no creo que nadie se atreva con la profesora McGonagall y madame Hooch observándonos. Ni Flint lo haría.

A los dos le gustaba el quidditch, pero solamente Oliver actuaba como un maníaco obsesivo. Un toque melancólico se entremezcló con el atisbo de una sonrisa que no terminó de aparecer. Echaba muchísimo de menos escuchar la voz de Percy, uno de los pocos amigos que conservó. Había heridas que ni la magia podía sanar. Eso era algo que sabía desde niño, pero nunca creyó que lo experimentaría.

—¿Estás bien?

Frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se pensaba que estaba jugando? Luego supuso que la profesora McGonagall no le había dicho nada aún y se sintió como un estúpido. No debía enfadarse cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta, pero no lo podía evitar.

Le explicó en qué consistía el resto de las posiciones y Harry comparó el trabajo de los cazadores con el baloncesto. Le especificó qué debía hacer como buscador del equipo y mencionó que uno de los partidos de quidditch tenía el récord de que duró tres meses.

Bueno, de ese dato no estaba seguro.

—¿Preocupado, Harry?

—Me advertiste dos veces que tuviera cuidado con las bludger. Solamente me has dado la teoría de cómo evitar que una de esas me rompa la mandíbula, pero no me has dejado que averigüe si soy capaz de hacerlo —respondió, algo alterado—. Entiendo que la snitch se pierda pero…

—Tranquilo —le pidió. Se imaginó que un tono culpable se filtró en sus palabras—. Es por algo que sucedió en mi primer partido. No recuerdo mucho de eso… Una bludger me golpeó la cabeza a los cinco minutos y me desperté a la semana en el hospital. Pensé que estaba bien. Cuando madame Pomfrey me revisó, descubrimos que no pude oír nada.

—¿Y ahora sí? —dijo Harry. Oliver negó con la cabeza—. Pero nuestra conversación… No he sospechado que no puedas, bueno, ya sabes, oírme. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Aprendí a leer labios —contestó—. Me tomó un par de meses conseguirlo. Charlie Weasley, mi antiguo capitán, quiso relegarme a las reservas hasta que pudiera valerme por mí mismo. Le recordé que soy el guardián. No tengo que preocuparme demasiado por una bludger; sin embargo, no subestimo el daño que pueden causar.

* * *

Un golpe en la cabeza puede causar la pérdida de audición o problemas de vértigo. Existe la posibilidad de que se recupere la audición; sin embargo, las lesiones del nervio auditivo son irreversibles.


	26. (Theodore N) Repercusiones previsibles

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Situación escogida: Draco tiene una marca tenebrosa casera (se lo ha pintado él).

Ambientado en cuarto año.

* * *

 **Repercusiones previsibles**

* * *

No le encontraba la lógica al asunto.

Su amigo había perdido el sentido de la decencia y aspiraba a demostrar cada una de esas cualidades tan propias de los Gryffindor.

—Puede hallar una chica que esté dispuesta a lidiar con él —dijo a Blaise—. Cuando la invitó al baile de navidad, Pansy se emocionó. La pobre pensó que finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, lo que pudo ser una fantástica noche se fue a la mierda cuando se comportó como un patán.

—Además que fue tan imbécil para dar por sentado que estaría ahí para él, sin importar lo desconsiderado que fuera —añadió Blaise. Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera pensando que Draco se había equivocado otra vez. En realidad, la idea de hacerse una marca tenebrosa casera fue una estupidez; no a todas las chicas le atraían los aspirantes a chicos malos—. Y míralo ahora. Está tan avergonzado que no sabe en dónde puede esconderse. Me recuerda a Weasley. Aunque al menos él se ahorró la humillación cuando huyó de la escena del crimen.

—Sí, sí. La chica Delacour —dijo Vincent. Abrazó al hurón malhumorado mientras que Gregory recuperaba su porción de pastel de chocolate—. ¿Quién hubiera creído que Pansy era buena en Transformaciones? Eso sí, Draco es adorable cuando no tenemos ni puta idea de lo que dice. Podemos comer lo que queramos sin que intente quitárnoslo. «Una rodaja a la vez», dice. «Solo una a la vez; no queremos que te vuelva a rescatar de aquel armario». Al demonio con él. Nadie se interpone entre mis postres y yo.

—O entre mis malteadas y yo. Siempre está robándomelas. Es por eso le puse picante. ¡Tuvieron que haberlo visto! —dijo Gregory y se echó a reír. El hurón chilló indignado y le dio una versión irrisoria de una turbia mirada—. Nunca lo vi huir tan rápido. Con excepción de aquella vez que Granger le dio una cachetada.

—Prometimos que no se lo diríamos a nadie.

—Draco pensó que lo prometimos —corrigió Gregory—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que se proponía? Hace años que Vin y yo aprendimos a simplemente hacer lo que quiere sin cuestionarlo. Nos confundía aún más con sus «explicaciones».

—Hacerla reír para que le haga la redacción de Herbología —respondió Blaise, jovialmente—. Le ayudé a «tatuarse». Es un pésimo dibujante. Al menos ya tenemos una nueva mascota.

El hurón gruñó.


	27. (Antonin D) Monodia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

→ Aviso: Usé el extra de 100 palabras. Ambientado en un WI? donde Voldemort gana la guerra y Harry muere durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Monodia**

* * *

No es de su puta incumbencia saber por qué actúa como un maldito con los nuevos reclutas.

Los novatos necesitan aprender que estar al servicio del Señor Tenebroso es un honor que perdura hasta que su putrefacta sanidad ya no resista más; a menos que, naturalmente, sean una excepción como la encantadora Bellatrix. El lema de la Academia de los Caballeros de Walpurgis —un nombre que su señor escogió— versa: «O vives o mueres para Lord Voldemort; y si eres una mierda desertora con suerte, te conviene que nadie te encuentre».

Por cierto, los aurores aún existen. Mientras ellos cumplan las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, se les permite conservar la vida.

Los tiempos cambian. Una vez que han derrotado al mocoso Potter y su señor ha asegurado su posición como Ministro de Magia, el primero paso ha sido adaptar la filosofía de los mortífagos para que sea socialmente aceptada. Todas las innovaciones que quiera hacer deben ser aprobadas por el Wizengamot. Su señor ha luchado contra los aclamados niños defensores de la luz —¿quién cojones inventó ese término?— por décadas; la mayoría no espera que respete las costumbres ancestrales.

Sonríe. Por supuesto que su señor se interesa por ese tipo de idioteces; sin embargo, no es él quien dialoga con esos malditos.

Esa es la responsabilidad de Lucius Malfoy.

—Estoy esperando.

El mocoso insiste en su estúpida pregunta completamente aleatoria. Merlín sabe que no quiere soportar una de las clásicas rabietas de Draco, por lo que deberá tomar un enfoque más suave.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Vincent torturó a Potter por varios minutos. Simplemente vi lo que hacía. Gregory llegó y nos alertó que aquella _sangresucia_ y Weasley nos encontraron en la Sala de los Menesteres —dice Draco distraídamente—. Vincent hizo el _Fienfyre._ A pesar que estábamos en bandos enemigos, Granger y Weasley nos salvaron a mí y a Gregory de la muerte… Pero nuestros respetivos mejores amigos perecieron. Y Vincent obtuvo la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase solo por eso.

—¿Y qué? —dice Antonin, sonriéndole divertido.

—Nunca lo valoré en vida. Ahora soy conocido por ser uno de los mejores amigos de un héroe de guerra —murmura el muchacho—. Y ya ni siquiera puedo decirle que sí lo estimé, pero que era una mierda, y aún lo soy, para lidiar con esa basura conocida como sentimientos y emociones. Pansy siempre lo hizo por mí.

A veces, echa de menos aquellos días de gloria. Siempre ha sido una nueva misión, un nuevo éxito. Prefiere el trabajo de campo, es muchísimo más divertido. Nunca ha sido parte de su currículo enseñar a un montón de mocosos caprichosos. No obstante, su señor lo ha delegado como director de la Academia. No sabe qué demonios ha visto en él, pero no lo decepcionará.

Esa palabra nunca ha sido parte de su diccionario.

—Rowle.

No le ha dicho a su ex compañero que confía en él con su vida.

No le ha visto en cuatro años.

—¿Lo aprecias?

—Nunca lo diré —dice a Draco.

* * *

En este universo, Bellatrix está viva. Queda a su criterio si Fred murió o sobrevivió a la batalla. Los aurores continuarán existiendo hasta que los Caballeros de Walpurgis prueben su valía y, así, sean aceptados por el Wizengamot.


	28. (Dorcas M) El futuro depende de ti

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

→ Esto está ambientado antes de la creación de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

 **El futuro depende de ti**

* * *

Es sorprendente que nimiedades como esta le haga perder la paciencia.

Sin embargo, ¿qué puede hacer cuando Fenwick tiene como propósito de vida terminar, por lo menos, dos veces por mes en San Mungo? Hace meses que ha sospechado que el muchacho, de diecinueve años, hace las prácticas de auror.

En ocasiones como esta quiere decirle que consiga un futuro que no lo lleve a una muerte prematura. Aunque tiene que reconocer que es impresionante que Fenwick, quien nunca se ha revelado ante nadie, tenga el valor necesario para enfrentar al Innombrable.

Es probable que el simple pensamiento lo asuste. Se ríe entre dientes, sabiendo que son muy, muy diferentes: Fenwick es ridículamente tímido y tiende a sollozar cuando algo le sale mal.

—Nadie te dirá nada si desertas. Es por tu propio bienestar, Fenwick.

—Soy más capaz de lo que me das crédito, Meadowes.

Dorcas niega con la cabeza mientras termina de arreglarle el brazo roto. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hacen estos bárbaros? Es más que obvio que Fenwick no lo soportará por mucho tiempo. De todos modos, solo avergonzará a Fenwick si va con esta clase exigencias a la Academia de Aurores.

—Sé que lo eres, pero me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar. El campo de batalla no es un lugar para ti.

—¿Te preocupas por mí, o te preocupas por ese adolescente de catorce al que le ayudaste en los exámenes finales? —pregunta Fenwick, escéptico—. Te graduaste aquel año. No sabes de qué manera he mejorado.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a ustedes…?! —dice Fenwick. Se da cuenta de lo que hace y murmura una disculpa. Después que sale de la estupefacción, Dorcas le hace un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Pensé que confiarías en mí. Siempre me alentaste a que fuera más… intrépido.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Eso le respondiste a Caradoc luego que te exigió que no decidieras por él? Somos compañeros. Me ha contado un par de cosas de ti. Basta decir que nunca esperé que pudieran relacionarse en algún sentido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Caradoc es más simpático que tú.

Fenwick se lleva ambas manos a la boca mientras sus ojos se abren ampliamente, con algo de espanto.

—¿Fe–Fenwick?

—Se supone que solo lo pensé.

Solo lo va a ignorar.

Decide pasar al asunto más importante.

—¿Caradoc está enojado conmigo?

—Le gustaría que lo apoyaras, igual que yo.

* * *

En mi headcanon, algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix querían dedicarse a algo más (como Dorcas, por ejemplo) y otros ya sabían que querían luchar (como Benjy Fenwick y Caradoc). Casi siete años después, la Orden del Fénix nació.

Dudo que Dumbledore envíe un montón de recién graduados para derrotar, o tratar de derrotar, a Voldemort. Esto no significa que Dumbledore no pueda, por así decirlo, hacer que todas las piezas caigan en su lugar... eventualmente y con algunos sucesos inesperados en el camino (en referencia a lo que pasó al final del quinto libro).


	29. (Morag M) La silenciosa melodía

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Animal sorteado: jobberknoll.

→ Ambientado en un WI? donde el accidente de Oliver Wood, durante su primer partido de quidditch, tuvo un daño colateral inesperado.

* * *

 **La silenciosa melodía**

* * *

—¿Por qué no?

La música estaba sobrevalorada. Por ende cualquier criatura que se enorgulleciera por tener una voz celestial no tenía cavidad en su modesto apartamento, para sus estándares. Pese a que podía concederse algo más apropiado a su estatus social, no lo hacía. No era para demostrar un punto que nunca hizo o para huir de las consecuencias de una guerra que finalizó hacía seis años. Sabía que la gente debía aprender a superarlo o nunca podrían avanzar, tal como lo hacía hecho desde que se mudó a Northumberland.

La parte _muggle_ del condado era pasable.

—Lo que pasa es… —Esta era la vigésima vez que Oliver le hacía esa pregunta, aún seguía sin tener una respuesta que la convenciera—. No rechazo la magia —respondió finalmente, a pesar que era una mentira que la incomodaba día a día.

¿Era extraño que ya no sintiera que pertenecería ahí? No se lo pensó dos veces, como venía siendo lo habitual, cuando empacó lo que consideró necesario y se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Un hechizo por aquí y el apartamento era de su propiedad. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que los _muggles_ utilizaban otra forma de dinero, que le parecía bastante peculiar?

Creyó que toda la compañía que pudiera querer la encontraría en _Azurine._

Pero Oliver era simpático cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Por qué nos comparas?

Le pareció extraña la pregunta. «Hay otras profesiones relacionadas al deporte», le dijo. «Pero aun así es molesto». Sin embargo, ahora formaba parte de las reservas de dicho equipo en la posición de guardián; era el siguiente en la línea para ser parte de la selección, en cuando el veterano en turno se fuera.

— _Azurine_ lo hará cuando vaya a morir. Me recuerda a ti: tú no oyes ni ella canta.

—¿Es por eso que te gustamos? —bromeó. Morag fingió una tos mientras se avergonzaba—. ¿Entonces si me acerco, también me besarás?

Quería dar un comentario sarcástico pero era difícil cuando Oliver estaba acariciando a _Azurine_. Le tomó dos meses hacer que _Azurine_ la quisiera, y Oliver solo apareció y lo consiguió en menos de dos semanas. Bueno, quizá se debía a que Oliver no la rechazó cuando la conoció. ¿Quién la podía culpar? Ella nunca quiso una mascota; pero sus padres se la regalaron, no la podía abandonar por ahí.

Por indignación, lo hizo una vez.

Así fue cómo conoció a Oliver.

—Tal vez.

—¿Lo hacemos?


	30. (Agatha T) Róbame el tiempo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Animal sorteado: snallygaster.

Corregido por un error señalado por Robinfleur. ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Róbame el tiempo**

* * *

Quiso desatenderse de sus obligaciones en la granja por un par de semanas, aunque en realidad lo que anhelaba hacer era escapar de las consecuencias del reino de terror de El Innombrable. Se fue al sitio más interesante que encontró: Maryland, en América.

«¿Por qué allá?», preguntó su hermano mayor, confundido. ¿Quién le pudo culpar? La única vez que fue a una fiesta no fue iniciativa propia. «Eres joven, ¡diviértete! Además que estarás castigada si te confinas un día más aquí, querida», dijo el señor Timms. Lo único positivo fue que se interesó por el quidditch. «¡No, otra no!», gimió la señora Timms.

—¿Te das cuenta que si notan que estás aquí, te harán olvidar que viste al snallygaster? —preguntó una voz divertida. Una irritante y seductora voz que la perseguía en sus dulces pesadillas—. A menos que se den cuenta que no eres una _muggle_ , entonces estarás en muchísimos problemas.

—Tienes valor para estar aquí. ¡Aún me debes dinero!

La adorable bestia avanzó unos pasos. Le estaba acariciando el hocico con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, que se transformó en un ceño fruncido cuando escuchó la risa exasperante de Ludo. La curiosidad natural del snallygaster hacía que compitiera con el Monstruo del Lago Ness por el título de «Bestia hambrienta de publicidad».

Fue sencillo desbloquear las barreras mágicas.

Hubiera pretendido ser una _muggle_ que le halló por accidente, pero la Liga de Protección del Snallygaster la haría olvidarlo.

—¿Exactamente qué te debo a ti?

—¿Estás de broma?

—El que recuerde todas las apuestas que he hecho, ya sea que las ganase o las perdiese, no quiere decir que recuerde contra quiénes aposté.

—Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con bestias…

—Querida, trabajas con anguilas.

—… pero tú eres la más desagradable de todas.

El snallygaster alternó la vista entre ambos. Se alejó de Agatha, para pesar de la muchacha, y le indicó a Ludo que avanzara unos pasos hacia él con un movimiento de su ala. Él lo hizo, principalmente porque quería seguir vivo. La bestia usó su cola para darle un suave golpe en la espalda que la envió hacia adelante, como un corchete disparado de una botella de vino, directo a los brazos de Ludo, quien le sirvió como soporte para evitar que terminara en el suelo.

—Parece que ya no te podré llamar «pequeña Agatha» —se burló.

—Eres exasperante.

Pero le sonrió.

Ludo devolvió el gesto.


	31. (Thora D) Del rechazo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Del rechazo**

* * *

—¿Qué quieres?

Le miró antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa perspicaz, para ocultar la ansiedad que la carcomía desde hacía meses.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con ese socio tuyo. Ahora demando mi turno.

Era consciente del sucedáneo de relación que tenían. Una noche en aquel bar _muggle_ de mala muerte, donde solían encontrarse de vez en cuando, se le escapó que le parecía lindo. En ocasiones se comentaban aquellas desventuras juveniles que ahora les parecían divertidas, pero que en su momento les causó un montón de problemas. Un «no me arrepiento de nada» se convirtió en un «me arrepiento de todo» muchas veces.

En algún momento soltó un «Eres más imbécil de lo pensé. Eres tan lindo que no te das cuenta que tu basura también les concierne a ellos» y, por supuesto, Ernest tuvo que recaer en esa maldita palabra.

Sabía que debería detenerse antes que todo se saliera de control. La única persona a la que estimó fue asesinada —junto a su familia— sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Eso explicó por qué no vio a Jason en el Expreso.

—¿Thora?

—¿Ajá?

—Es que… —Ernest balbuceó y rompió el contacto visual. Thora aparentó indiferencia, sabiendo que le diría que estaba harto de fingir que no eran nada más que ex compañeros que se compadecían de su mísera existencia. Ernest no pudo cumplir las exigencias de sus padres y Thora actuaba como si fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Y, para aclarar, lo era—. ¿Tienes idea de qué somos?

No lo sabía; y si le respondía honestamente, lo perdería.

—¿Eso importa? —espetó.

—Creo que no.

Le hizo una señal a la mesera; mientras más rápido pagara la cuenta, más rápido se iría.

—¿Te inquieta algo?

—¿Quieres ser el héroe que lo resuelva? Qué dulce de tu parte.

—Pero…

—Jason está muerto. Yo estoy viva —susurró—. Fue más valiente que yo. Fui tan egoísta, tan cobarde que preferí torturar que ser torturada. Y algunos nunca olvidan ni te dejan olvidar, te lo aseguro por las miradas que me dan.

—Que se jodan.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a que me eviten.

—Tú los evitas. Nos evitas si puedes. No todos te dan la espalda; al menos, Zacharias no lo hace. Los dos hicieron lo mismo, y no lo estamos ignorando —contradijo Ernest—. Bueno, yo lo ignoraría pero Susan y Padma son aterradoras cuando se confabulan. ¿De qué te escondes?

* * *

Jason es Jason Hood (OC). Él llegó a Hogwarts en el segundo año de Thora.

Además que Zacharias y Padma son novios.


End file.
